The Eldest Weasley
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: The eldest Weasley, didn't fall in love. He moved from girl to girl as quickly as he travelled the world. Though with the Order of the Phoenix being set up once more and his families lives being in constant danger he decides that perhaps it is finally time to go home and, dare he say it settle down. Starts in OotP. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I know this is not what I had promised and definitely not a continuation of my other stories but another new one, what can I say? Sorry? Enjoy? x_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or stories, it is a dream though_

Bill didn't really recall the first time he met Fleur Delacour. He'd been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry for the first time since he'd graduated its hallowed halls, attempting to calm his mother as they both in turn attempted to quell Harry's objections to being apart of the Triwizard Tounament. He remembered seeing her, vaguely now, she'd been beautiful even then but the look of disgust on her face as he she watched Harry and whispered to the giantess by her side made him look away quickly.

Every time he got a day off and was able to make it the rest of the championship he made a point of sending a sour scowl in her direction whenever they were within the same room. Just because she was beautiful and talented and young didn't mean she should just be handed everything. He'd watched her face closely every time he'd glared in her direction and watched the hurt hit home before turning away to pay attention to those that were a lot more important to him than some pretty blonde.

With the death Cedric Diggory and the return of Voldemort, the young French girl had all but disappeared from his mind completely. Not that she'd stuck at all or made an impression on him.

However it had been a whole other story for that beautiful, blonde French girl. The first time she'd seen him she'd been captured by him; his rugged handsome face, lightly spattered with ginger stubble to match his long ginger hair that was held away from his face by a leather string. He'd looked like trouble or danger, something that Fleur had not been around much. She'd had a very shielded upbringing, in a French estate in the countryside with sprawling gardens and house elves galore. An old, wealthy, pureblood family the Delacour's were well known throughout the French wizarding aristocracy for their wealth and grandeur. However they were also known for their kindness, charity and wish of equality between muggleborns and purebloods.

Fleur could remember watching this troublesome looking red head from across the room, stood beside the _child_ who had signed up through some form of cheating to get into the Triwizard tournament. She'd glared at the boy but kept her gaze keenly on the tall man beside him only to notice that he was sending her a death stare. A stare of such hatred that she wasn't used to, especially from a man. Fleur had grown up knowing about her veela heritage and had always been proud of the history in her family, although it had been quite the nuisance at times, but nothing that she hadn't yet been able to handle. Though this man before her, earring in his ear and leather jacket, was giving her a stare of anger and not lust. Perhaps that's what made her pay attention to him whenever he showed up in support of the Potter boy. Every task he would be there, beside the squat red haired woman, who was quite obviously his mother, cheering and clapping for the black haired boy alongside the other red haired boys and the girl who attended Hogwarts. She watched him closely whenever he appeared and if she ever caught his eye he'd send a glare at her. She guessed it was because they were opposing one another in schools? But really she didn't understand why he should glare at her like that she'd done nothing to him. In fact she'd never even spoken to him.

In the final task, after being rescued form the maze she'd found herself surrounded by many people, though she could see him at the other end of the stadium laughing and talking unashamedly with his family, the whole red headed bunch of them. Then Cedric was lying on the ground, dead and cold with Harry above him in tears speaking of terrible things and Voldemort returning. That had been the last time she had seen Bill Weasley, or as she had known him then, that rugged red head.

The next time the two saw one another was in the entrance to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Fleur was stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the main door, straightening her skirt and carefully fluffing her hair in nervousness about meeting those who she would be working with here in Gringotts for the year. She felt someone walk by past her close by and watched the long, red head make his way up the steps with a casual grace. She felt her eyes widen at the sight of the man. She hadn't really gotten over her crush during the summer after the tournament however she had never expected to actually casually bump into him on her first proper day at work and in the country. Though she had been imagining the scenario, of their meeting, many times over the course of the summer. She'd never really felt this way about a man before.

Fleur had grown up in the spotlight, especially when it came to men, they threw themselves at her; boys from school, teachers, strangers, friend's parents. She couldn't really help it, not really, unless she stopped enjoying herself. Her veela qualities, although dulled down through the generations still held strong in her beauty, though they were always more radiant in her happiest moments. She'd had plenty of boyfriends through her years and often found herself in precarious situations that could harm others…

But she put those thoughts to the back of her mind for now; she had a lot to take in today. A new home, a new country, a new job…her first job. Fleur had always looked forward to the moment she began being self sufficient and living on her own, on her own terms, independently.

She grinned to herself, took a deep breath and made her way up the marble steps. The main hall was grand, clean and rich in detail and was filled to the brim with paper, jewels, goblins and witches and wizards alike.

Making her way over to a desk that had a small, slight, brunette woman behind it, grinning at her widely she took some deep breaths to soothe her hyperactive nerves.

"Hello, can I help you today?" She asked with a pleasant smile. She had lovely teeth, Fleur noted.

"Oui, I am Fleur Delacour. I am new and I am to start today, in ze offices?" Fleur asked, finding herself stumbling over her words.

"Of course. I was told to keep an eye out for you. I didn't know you'd look like…well. If you just want to make your way through the gates just there." She said with a smile and a point in the direction of some gold gates off the side of the main hall. "I hope you have a wonderful first day." She said with another pleasant grin.

"Sank you." Fleur gushed quietly and made her way to the gates that were golden and opened of their own accord as she stepped up to them.

Behind the golden gates lay a long marble corridor with black doors lining the length of it. One of said black doors opened and out came the red headed man. He had a steaming mug in one hand and a stack of paper under his other arm, he was wearing a white shirt that fitted very nicely, in Fleur's opinion, black pants, large black boots and his bright hair pulled back from his face again, showing off his fanged earring. She felt her heart give a small flutter in her chest. He looked better than she remembered, she thought as he looked up and noticed her stood staring at the other end of the corridor.

"You ok there?" He asked, his eyes focused in on her, she felt his eyes flicker over her entire being and felt, for once, unsure of what his thoughts were after looking at her.

"Oui - yes I mean…I'm lost…I'm new you see. I'm not sure where it iz I am supposed to be going." She explained, stumbling and stuttering over her words as he slowly made his way down the corridor towards her, sipping from his mug as he did.

"Well…madame." He said with a wink at her, Fleur felt her face rush with a heat it hadn't felt in years. "Let me show you where you'll be working." And he began to walk backwards, away from her, making her follow him staring him in his eyes. He had a cocky look on his face as he made his way slowly, backwards down the corridor watching her carefully.

"So…why come from France to work here?" He asked continuing his smug backwards walk.

"Well, I…er, wanted a change. You know from being home and comfortable." She told him as they passed door after door of the long corridor.

"I see." He said and suddenly came to a stop and nodded his head to the door on his right. She looked at him confused for a moment.

"In there." He told her and made a point of his lack of free hands to open the door.

"Oh, yes." Fleur muttered and opened the door into a room where three desks were set out and behind one desk was the goblin with whom she'd had her initial interview, his name was Purgnog. He was relatively young looking, in comparison to many other goblins at the bank and was her new boss, Chief of Defence and Security at Gringotts. He was new to the role and had been given the job due to the death of an exceedingly old goblin before him who hadn't done much of anything around the place for years. They had apparently wanted a fresh look on the building and its many secrets. Fleur's excellent grades in charms and work in the Triwizard Tournament had set her in good stead for the job and after a short interview with Purgnog behind his desk, she had been given her job. Part time for now, due to the fact that she was straight out of her education and new to the country, Purgnog had thought it would be best to start off small. And so Fleur found herself in an office with a goblin and her red haired man where her job was to research new charms and replace the old worn out ones through the building.

"Fleur! Lovely, your desk is there and I see you've met Bill already." Pugnog said with a brief look up form the papers on his desk. Fleur looked at Bill who was hunched over in an attempt to stop his head from hitting the ceiling which was in fact quite low, not low enough to bother Fleur but definitely too low for the exceedingly tall Bill, as she would now call him.

"Bill." Fleur said softly lifting a hand to shake and waited as he awkwardly dropped the papers he was holding onto the desk and placed his mug beside them, to then take her hand in a soft handshake.

"Fleur." He said with a grin that almost made her shiver. He looked wicked.


	2. Chapter 2

_A long wait on the second chapter for this fic, but I am finding myself flitting between the three pieces I am working on at the mo. I love them all! Enjoy and review x_

Purgnog had decided that the best way to teach and train Fleur in the ways of Gringotts bank was to use the most skilled wizard, who also happened to be absolutely useless when it came down to actually debating with and influencing the goblins of the bank that new charms and defensive magic were going to work. That being the extent of Purgnog's day, meeting with the head goblins and attempting to get them to allow him complete free reign in this project of renewing the curses and charms about the ancient building. Bill, though useless in conversing with the goblins without ending up in a roaring argument was highly skilled in defensive charms and breaking curses, in fact one of the best in the field Purgnog believed. So who better to show their new part time assistant around?

"Bill you will be showing Miss Delacour around today." Purgnog announced to the silent room.

"Wha? But what about the meeting? I have all the paperwork ready!" Bill demanded standing from the seat he had just taken and gesturing to the stack of papers on his desk.

"I will be taking your paperwork to the meeting and giving you full credit, where credit is due. But I think it best you not attend them any more. Far too volatile." He muttered the last bit under his breath causing Bill to glare in his direction.

"Fine." Bill said in an angry huff knowing there was no point in arguing with his boss and got to his feet and marched over to the door. Fleur stood quickly and looked about the tiny, dark office to the goblin. He gave her a serious nod of his head before picking up some papers from his desk and beginning to read them hiding his face from further view.

"This way." Bill said shortly walking out into the long marbled corridor, Fleur just behind him. The black doors of the long hallway, lining the walls were all firmly shut, Bill reached past Fleur to slam the door shut behind them and Fleur felt her face heat somewhat with the proximity of his flaming head to her own. It was only for a second and as he pulled himself back up to his full height looking down at her, he noted the faint pink tinge to her cheeks, easily mistaken as makeup.

"Sorry. I – I just…should be in that meeting." He told her crossing his muscled arms across his chest and rolling his eyes.

"Why are you not going zen?" Fleur questioned watching him closely.

Bill sighed again, "Apparently I get all riled up when the goblins start up at me, leaving us in their bad books. And we just really want to get permission through from the top dogs to get started on the new security." He told her quickly, he was stood leaning against the opposite wall to Fleur now, his shoulders pressing into the wall and his legs crossed at the ankle in his pose of confidence.

"So…it is all for ze better then non?" Fleur asked with a small smile at him.

Bill felt a smile automatically pull at his lips as he watched the pretty blonde in front of him smile softly, he couldn't seem to help it. "Yeah I guess so." Looking away and with a shake of his head Bill pushed off the wall and walked down the hallway to the next door. He opened it and stepped in gesturing Fleur to pass and look in. This office was much larger, this one with seven witches and wizards sat at desks scribbling away or gossiping with one another from their desks.

"Bill!" Someone roared from the back of the room, a dusty blond head stood and waved.

"Max." Bill acknowledged with a grin. "Everyone this is Miss Fleur Delacour." He gestured to the petite blonde beside him and watched as the room's eyes at large widened upon landing on her. Bill looked down to her and noted an embarrassed, nervousness to her demeanour.

"Hello." She said quietly in her thick French accent with a soft smile. In reply the witches and wizards of the room replied in varying degrees of jealousy and bravado.

"Just giving her the grand tour." Bill said before opening the door behind the two of them and making his way out into the hallway once more, Fleur right by his side.

"No need to be so nervous." He said down to her, watching as she fiddled with her shirt sleeve.

"I cannot 'elp it. I am vair nervous as you say. My English is not vair good and this is my first job after school and I do not weesh to be bad." She told him, looking up to meet his eyes, so far above her own due to the extreme height of him.

"Well, today will be the worst of it then won't it?" He told her with a smile. She looked away and nodded to the ground.

Nervous was an understatement to Fleur, she could feel her heart in her throat and it felt all too much in that moment. It had only been last night that she had left her comfortable home in France to start her new life in England, it had been an emotional goodbye to her parents and her sister Gabrielle, tears flowing and long seemingly unending hugs. The first to leave the nest and so soon after completing her education and surviving a year of the Triwizard tournament; her parents had not exactly been thrilled when she had announced her plan. Arriving in her newly bought flat last night, completely alone, Fleur had felt anything but nervous. She'd felt excited at the prospect of finally living on her own, a challenge to be faced, the new job with a language barrier to test her further, she'd felt she was very much up to the task and had fallen asleep feeling quite confident in herself and this new life. And now she couldn't help her feelings of childish nervousness, Bill's handsome face made her feel so young and insecure in herself, not many men had this kind of reaction to her beauty, a normalcy in his querying looks and easy conversation. His unexpected appearance in her new environment knocked her from her quiet confidence and she found herself flailing in that moment.

"Hey, don't worry too much." Bill told her, placing a large hand upon her shoulder and bending his head to meet her eyes, his light blue eyes were soft and calming and Fleur felt her body automatically take a deep breath in his presence. As she did so a smile lit up his face once more, the rugged, devilish appearance coming back with his grin. "There you go!" He told her letting go of her shoulder and stepping back. Fleur watched as he brought the hand to the back of his neck where he rubbed it taking a deep breath himself.

"Zank you." She told him, feeling a smile lift her face and bring a sense of peace to herself once more.

"Shall we carry on?" He asked and Fleur nodded.

Continuing on down the seemingly endless corridor Bill pointed at odd doors explaining whether or not you could go in, whether you'd be cursed or not if you did attempt to open one. On and on they went past door after door and Fleur felt so very confused when they reached the end of the hallway that she turned away from the gold gate to look back down the corridor at all the closed black doors. Each so inconspicuous you wouldn't presume that anything bad could lie behind one of those doors, but as Bill had told her, at least behind two of those doors lay a well cared for Yeti and also apparently, though Fleur didn't know whether to believe Bill or not, apparently there was also a manticore lying in wait for the lost to stumble in through his door.

"Want to go down to the vaults?" Bill asked as he stepped through the gold gates that were opening in front of him, breaking Fleurs anxious thoughts of the black doors. Turning away Fleur followed Bill through and out into the teeming main atrium of the bank, where goblins sat at high tables and witches and wizards wandered about with keys and bags of clinking coins in hand.

Bill kept turning to see what Fleur was doing as she followed him through the crowded bank and what he saw made him smirk. She had a look on her face of awe as she looked at the marble room full of winking jewels and mountains of gold all being counted and checked by the goblins sat up high. He could remember that his first time in the bank had induced a similar reaction.

Nodding to one of the goblins who was standing by the passageway down to the carts, he nodded back to Bill and himself and Fleur entered through into the dimly lit, cave-like tunnels where a cart sat waiting. Bill walked over to the cart and turned holding a hand out toward Fleur who was still stood by the entrance.

"What is zat?" She asked and Bill could see the curiosity in her eyes as she eyed the cart warily.

"It'll take us down to the vaults." He specified gestured her towards him with his extended hand once more.

"Move!" A goblin cried from behind Fleur loudly making her jump and rush to Bill's side. Eyeing the cart carefully Fleur took hold of Bills extended hand, feeling the warmth of it rush through her as she did so, she clambered into the cart and Bill couldn't help but be amazed at the grace she showed in doing so. He also realised he still had hold of her hand and quickly dropped it as she settled back down onto the seat. Bill hopped in, in a very practised way and set the cart off steering it as they passed turns and junctions. A quick look over at Fleur, Bill found that she had a grin on her face, silvery blonde hair whipping out behind her in the dim torchlight flashing by. She looked very pretty Bill thought but quickly had to turn his focus back on the tracks in front of him. After a while Bill slowed the cart down and stopped by vault 589.

"You ok?" Bill asked once they had stopped to find Fleur laughing quietly to herself and attempting to flatten her hair.

"If I had known I would 'av charmed my hair down." She told him still laughing quietly.

"You still look beautiful." Bill said and then suddenly shook his head and couldn't believe that, that had come out of his mouth. He had only thought it, and somehow it had come from his mouth anyway.

Fleur looked away and continued to flatten her hair but Bill could have sworn he saw her cheeks flush with more colour as she did so. But never mind her flushing; Bill could feel the Weasley trademark flare up on the tips of his ears and cheeks at his idiot mouth. Instead of wallowing Bill quickly got up and out of the cart and once more held his hand out toward Fleur in the cart without looking at her. He felt her soft petite fingers grip onto his hand as she climbed out, though she quickly let go and began straightening her skirt before facing him.

"So…" Bill began and gestured about himself still avoiding her cool gaze, "the vaults. They go deep underground and the deeper the vault the older and richer the family. The deeper you go the harsher the defensive charms. This is about midway. An old family, not too wealthy." He told her before walking over to the vault, pulling out a key and placing it into the lock and turning.

On opening the vault Fleur found that there really was not much in the vault silver coins dotted around and plenty of bronze knuts but only three galleons. Turning from the vault to look at Bill she could feel the frown on her face.

"Who's?" She asked softly in the echoing caves.

"My families. The Weasley vault." He told her and stepped past her and into the vault pulling a money bag from within his jacket. Fleur watched as he left the coins neatly beside the other adding six or seven galleons to the pile alongside some more silver and bronze coins.

"I have my own vault nearby but I like to help out." He told her with a sad smile and Fleur could only nod in response as they made their way back out of the Weasley vault and into the chilled cave.

Fleur felt a throb in her heart at the act Bill had just shown her, something so pure and wholly good that he wasn't afraid to hide from prying eyes. She wanted to tell him how wonderful she thought that he was for doing such a thing but couldn't open her mouth for fear of rejection or flippancy on his part. She didn't want to ruin that moment of pure kindness.

"Onwards and further down we go." Bill announced with a swift cough and Fleur looked up to find him stood once more beside the old iron cart, hand held out toward her, it was a view she greatly enjoyed.

Down, down they went the cart taking steep dives down making Fleur squeal and Bill laugh at her reaction as they continued their decent. After some time, and several more dips, Bill stopped the cart in a dip that sat at the bottom of the mountainous cavern. Looking up Fleur couldn't even make out the roof, only the tracks above weaving here and there. Bill couldn't take his eyes off her, she was almost glowing in the dimly lit, gloomy cave, her hair glimmering in the torch light, her skin radiating and her eyes sparkling as she marvelled the vastness of the vault system of Gringotts.

"Incroyable." She whispered to the ceiling before meeting his gaze with a soft smile on her lips.

"This is the furthest we can go and obviously down here are the most heavily guarded vaults, the richest families." He told her, still feeling dazed in her luminous beauty. "You'll enjoy this." He gestured her toward him as he moved through one of the tunnels walking by the sparse vault doors before coming out into an open cavern where a pale and scarred dragon lay in the centre.

"Mon dieu!" Fleur whispered a hand coming to rest against her heart as she stared at the beast who began to move. Bill quickly grabbed up some sort of instrument and began to shake it and Fleur watched as the magnificent beast cowered and backed away from the noise.

"Ze poor thing." Fleur whispered moving close to Bill and the odd sounding instrument that he continued to rattle.

"Not exactly humane but she can be quite vicious if we don't keep her in check." He told her still shaking the contraption. He stilled when he felt her soft and small fingers grabbing onto the hand with the instrument. He looked down at her but she was staring at the dragon, a look of sadness on her face that made Bill feel guilty at his actions.

"Sorry." He muttered still looking at her, even though she did not look away from the dragon still.

"It ees ok. I-just after the Triwizard Tournament I-I feel I understand zem some more." Bill could see a fierceness in her eyes as she looked at the beast. "It ees not right for her to be here like zis." She told him and looked away from the dragon for the first time and met his steady blue eyed gaze.

"I know." Bill sighed, "If my brother had an idea about this-" He stopped his thought at the sound of the giant chain moving along the floor and turned to find the dragon raising herself to scout out their presence in the chamber. Bill watched as she raised her head and could see the dragon take a deep breath in. As the dragon breathed Bill grabbed Fleur's hand and pulled her form the chamber and into the tunnel, feeling the heat of the dragons fire behind them. The two were running through and only as they came back to the cart could they dart sideways and let the fire rush past them.

Breathing deeply bill inhaled a large breath of a seductive scent that seemed to stick in his nose, a scent that was flowery and musky all at the same time. Realising why and where this smell was coming from Bill looked down to find his arms wrapped about the petite frame of Fleur Delacour, whose thin, wiry arms were clutching his shirt as she tried to balance herself. Looking up Bill saw a spark of humour in her eyes and she began to laugh, unleashing him from her grip before melting into laughter against him. Bill watched as the fantastic creature he held giggled and slowly pulled herself away from his embrace, running her hands through her hair in a way that made Bill feel wholly envious.

"That was close." He muttered as he felt his face begin heating at the way he had held her to him, subconsciously not wanting to let go.

"Too close." Fleur said between giggles, feeling her own cheeks heat at the intimacy she had felt when pressed against him. She only hoped that he thought it was because of her laughter that she was as flushed as she was.

"I think it best we go back to the office and I can get you going on understanding the paper work." Bill told her as he moved to the cart once more.

Automatically Fleur reached her hand out and Bill's was already there, waiting to help her into the cart with no question or hesitation.

In the cart, climbing the steep inclines Fleur decided that she should be forward for once in her life. Not hold back and let the man decide everything for her. She wanted to get to know this rugged, red head more, and she believed that he too, would appreciate this.

Halfway up as they passed the vault 487 Fleur cleared her throat in the silence and blurted quite quickly, "Would you have dinner wiz me this evening?"

She didn't look over at him but kept her eyes firmly on the track in front of them. In the silence, Fleur suddenly began to question her forwardness, perhaps this was highly unprofessional. In fact she knew that this was unprofessional but she just couldn't seem to help herself.

Looking over she saw that Bill was grinning as he steered their cart around the curves and bends of the track, the smile lit up his cobalt eyes and only when they had pulled to a stop at the end of the track did he pierce her with those bright eyes.

"I'd love to." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, hello, hello! A new addition to the Bill and Fleur story, I am really enjoying writing these two at the moment so hopefully there will be more soon! Also a warning about the French, there will be no major French as I am in no way fluent, though I wish I was! So it is odd bits and bobs! Sorry if that disappoints! Let me know how you find the transition between Fleur's narrative and Bill's also and whether you think I should keep it like that or just focus on one narrative. Thanks x_

The rest of Fleur's first day of work at Gringotts was spent back in the tiny, dark wood, office with Bill and the Goblin who were, in turn, explaining the plans they had for the further security of Gringotts bank while also showing her the magical maps of the bank itself, all moving and magical beyond belief. All the while though Fleur found herself distracted, she knew she should have been paying more attention on her first day but Bill and his blue eyes were so _very_ distracting. She could feel them on her, all over her in a way that she was so very used to but didn't mind quite so much this time. In fact they were welcome.

The dark wooded room was so small there really was no chance of avoiding one another. Each movement she made she would feel that gaze land upon her once more, the turn of a page, the crossing of a leg, his blue eyes were on her and she could almost feel the heat of his stare. Every so often she would look up knowing he was looking and catch his gaze over the desks and she would watch the slow spread of a grin form on his face and have to look away, as the same heat filled her cheeks, something that hadn't happened in a while.

Fleur was used to despondent glazed looks when men saw her, full of possession and lust, she was made into an object under such gazes. The opposite could be said when Bill looked at her, he made her feel so very human. The heat filling her body, the blush in her cheeks, the meekness that she felt in small waves, all because of his blatant confidence. This kind of man was something she had not ever encountered before.

"Lunch?" Bill asked a little after one in the afternoon, glancing at Fleur hopefully as he did so.

"Yes. Yes." Replied Purgnog with a wave of his hand. "The usual." He said, not looking up from the papers he held in his hands. "And just you Mr. Weasley. Miss Delacour will be staying here." His voice was sharp and to the point and Fleur got the feeling that he had caught the tension in the room.

Fleur quickly found Bill stood in front of her desk, looking down from his great height, head bent against the rafters.

"What would you like for lunch?" Bill asked her quietly, grinning all the while.

Fleur felt herself smile, there seemed to be no way not to in his presence he just emanated optimism and confidence. "What would you recommend?" She countered leaning her chin in her hand.

She watched as Bill's eyes almost glazed over, she saw the faint sign of it; the objectful-lust wash over his features for all of second before his eyes settled wholly upon her once more. She breathed a sigh of relief, hardly believing and wondering how he could overcome such a feat that so many others had fallen prey to.

"I'll surprise you then." Bill told her before turning and ducking through the low door-frame.

A moment of silence filled the room in his absence and Fleur couldn't tear her eyes from the doorway that Bill had just vacated, her lip between her teeth. An awkwardness settled over the room without Bill's overpowering sense of being there. A rustle of papers had Fleur glancing toward the goblin, and away from the door, to find him staring at her over the top of the papers he had just been reading.

"Now Miss Delacour, you _are_ a full grown women but I would just like to warn you that any _kind_ of relationship between employees should be kept separate from your work." He told her sternly before raising the papers to cover his face once more.

"I understand…désolé." Fleur muttered and quickly got back to scanning the hundreds of pages in front of her regarding the old charm work used on the bank, feeling her face heat so thoroughly she wondered whether Bill could see the traces of it half an hour later when he returned.

"Toasted catch of the day for you." Bill told the room as he entered hunched at the shoulders, placing a box on Purgnog's desk. Then turned to Fleur with two boxes in his hands held before him as he stepped close to her desk.

"To surprise you and also surprise myself you have to choose a box." Bill announced smiling down at her, seemingly ignoring the boxes completely.

"Hmm…" Fleur pondered artificially grinning and feeling giddy at the game he had created.

"Zis one." She said reaching for the box in his left hand which he willing gave.

Quickly raising the box he was left with and opening it slightly to peer inside he pouted down at her falsely. "Good choice."

Fleur couldn't help how her lip fell between her teeth in that moment as she watched him back away from her, as he had done that very morning, all swagger and ease and yet his eyes were burning into her own.

With a loud bang Bill backed straight into his desk and the moment disappeared, Fleur coughed to hide her laughter, though Bill guffawed aloud before taking his seat once more and opening his box to eat.

Fleur looked at the parcelled box and was somehow anxious, her experience of English food, though limited, had been heavy and at times vile. Opening the box she found a sandwich with cold meat and salad as well as a packet of crisps. Fleur couldn't help but grin at the simplicity, here she was expecting to be faced with another great hulking meal, like she had at Hogwarts and before her was something so very ordinary.

Looking up she caught Bill's eye and raised half of the cut sandwich in a sort of salute. Bill grinned and lifted half of his own sandwich, which looked to be cheese, and saluted her back.

The end of Fleur's first shift of work came fast after lunch, the rest of the day was spent going over more and more paperwork, in fact more paperwork than Fleur could have thought possible for a job that had advertised itself as 'very hands on'.

"Right then. See you Friday Fleur, Bill see you _tomorrow_." Purgnog placed a lot of emphasis on the tomorrow while giving Bill a pointed stare before hopping down from his chair and leaving the room.

"I forgot you were only part time." Bill commented across the room as he gathered papers up and began stacking them.

"Oui, Monday, Vednesday and Friday." Fleur replied.

"Brilliant. So tonight…" Bill let the sentence hang before the two of them.

"I would like to go home and change into somezing a little nicer per'aps?" Fleur asked standing and putting her jacket back on over her skirt and shirt ensemble.

"Sure, yeah. What time do you want to meet?"

Fleur looked to the slim gold watch on her wrist, it was 5.30. "6.30?" She requested.

"Okay. 6.30. Where?" Bill askedjamming his hands into his pockets as he stood looking at her from across the room.

"Well I do not know anywhere in ze Diagon Alley so…you could come and get me from my flat?" She asked as she picked her bag up from beside her desk.

Bill's eyes lit up at her announcement, "Absolutely. Where abouts is it?" He asked.

Fleur's mind blanked, "Well…I cannot remember ze address…you could always walk me 'ome now? And then you will know where to come and get me?" Fleur knew that it was pushing it slightly but she really didn't want the two of them to part ways just yet she enjoyed being in his company too much.

"Alright." Bill agreed with a smirk at her.

Fleur grinned and walked over to the door and leant against the jamb watching as Bill gathered some papers, placing them in a dark leather looking bag before slinging it over his shoulders and grabbing a similarly leather looking jacket from the back of his chair. Fleur couldn't help but admire his appearance, the long hair tied back from his face with a few falling about his face, the fang earring dangling from one ear, bright blue eyes shining, the freckles on his face giving him the look of a naughty school boy, and his body…from what Fleur could see of it pressed tightly against his shirt, he had a _very_ nice body.

"Ready?" Bill asked smirking at her as she lifted her eyes from his torso to his face.

"Oui." She told him and quickly turned away from him and walked down the corridor with him in tow, knowing full well what he would be staring at and adding a further sway to her hips with each step she took down the long corridor towards the gold gates at the end.

The streets of Diagon Alley were busy with people leaving work and returning home, patrons out for meals and people just meandering the streets in the dying heat of the September day that had been decidedly hot.

Fleur pulled her jacket off her shoulders as she felt the remnants of the days heat warm her through.

"Is eet always so cold in ze Gringotts?" She asked as she slung the jacket over her arm as they walked side by side.

"Unfortunately yes. It never seems to heat up naturally. It's probably because of the caverns beneath keeping everything cool." Bill told her as he noted the streets and the general direction they were headed in.

"Do you know Diagon Alley well?" Fleur asked watching as he scanned the streets.

"Yeah, it's the biggest Wizarding town around, and I've been working here nearly a year now so I feel like I've got to grips with it again."

"Where were you before zis?" Fleur asked interestedly as she turned down a side street where residential houses and flats were.

"Egypt." He told her.

"Why did you leave?" She queried taking her wand from her bag as they neared a door, she placed the tip of the wand to the keyhole and it swung open.

"Few reasons really. It's getting dangerous here; the return of Voldemort, my families involvement and…my own involvement." He told her.

Fleur smiled gently, not quite understanding what he meant, but understanding enough.

"Very selfless of you." She told him as she stood in the doorway.

Bill just shrugged. "Do you want me to come back and get you, then in say…" He looked at the well worn watch on his wrist, "half an hour or so?"

Fleur panicked, she didn't particularly want to part again and only have to start up awkwardly once more, for her it was easier just to keep on going as they had been.

"Why don't you…just come inside and I will just get changed here vary quickly. And zen we can go?" She asked feeling her cheeks heat under his gaze.

Bill couldn't help the almost ravenous hunger that rushed over him in that moment, she was inviting him up to her apartment, alone, while she changed.

"Sure." He told her in reply with a grin and he watched as she smiled back at him, her white teeth shining. Bill watched in rapture as she began to make her way up the stairs giving him the most perfect view of her rounded arse. He found himself stumbling a couple of times on the steps as his eyes were glued on the feature right in front of his face.

At the top of the stairs and along a corridor, Fleur once more placed her wands tip against the lock and the door swung open. Bill followed Fleur in and watched as she rushed about the room, picking up clothes were they had been flung unceremoniously over the sofa and chairs.

"Désolé, désolé." She murmured as she made her way about the room and Bill saw a definite stain of red on her face.

"No worries. I'm not exactly the tidiest person in the world either." He told as he made his way over to the sofa and fell back into its cushions and placing his booted feet on the coffee table as he looked around the room. "Nice place." He commented on the pastel furniture, light kitchen and dining area that were all within one open room, there was a lot of light coming in through the windows giving the room a larger feel than it was.

"Sank you. It took me a while to find somewhere I liked." She told him from the room she had disappeared through with her arms full of clothes.

"I bet! Diagon Alley is a lot of old buildings." He told her trying not to imagine what was going on, on the other side of the door.

"Do you live here? In Diagon Alley?" She asked and Bill saw movement through where she had left to door open some. He could see her in the mirror on show through the doors gap. She'd placed her hair up in a ponytail while she unbuttoned her shirt slowly. Bill watched entranced as more of her skin was revealed with each button until he spotted the lace edge of a white bra and felt the full effect in his trousers. Standing quickly and tearing his gaze away from the door he made his way to the window and looked out and down into the street, attempting to cool his lustful thoughts.

"Bill?" Called Fleur.

"Huh?" Bill had blanked completely on the question she'd asked, but he knew he couldn't turn away from the street or he'd be tempted to just go into her room and ravish her.

"Where d o you live?" She asked again.

"Oh…" Bill could have laughed, he was sure that his response would cool any lust. "At home with my parents again…I just didn't see any need to waste money on a flat when I could just be home."

"Which is ze reason you came back." She pointed out and her voice was louder now.

Bill turned to find her pulling her hair from the ponytail she had placed it in, the silky blonde tresses falling down about her shoulders. She had changed from her skirt and shirt into a summers dress that fell to her mid thigh in a soft light blue material. Bill couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, especially when he noted how low the neckline plunged.

"Ready?" She asked.

Bill couldn't find his voice and so nodded in reply. He really didn't know how this night was going to pan out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, alrigh, alright! An update and there is a reason why this story is RATED M! If you don't like smut don't read the latter end of the chapter! I see Bill and Fleur as very sexual characters so...sue me! Review! JK owns all! x_

Out in the dying light of the September evening Fleur could almost feel herself glowing with happiness, she thought she looked good and she _knew_ that Bill thought so; she knew because of the look on his face when she'd spoken to him.

"Where to?" She asked in her thick accent her hands joined together in front of her body as she eyed the rest of the street.

"Follow me." Bill told her his eyes not leaving her as he began leading the way down the street and back out onto the main street of Diagon Alley.

Fleur followed just behind Bill due to his longer legs, allowing her eyes to gaze over the back of him, the dark jeans that clung to his behind in such a tantalising way, as well as his shirt which showed the rough outline of a well built body hidden underneath. Fleur felt herself heat in his shadow as he continued his brisk pace down the main street.

"Sorry." Bill said with a quick look behind himself. "Always got a quick pace on." He gave her a grin as his pace slowed and she found herself by his side as they walked at a gentler pace.

"It ees your long legs." Fleur pointed out.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I am usually running away from some imploding charm that I accidentally set off." He told her with a laugh.

"Where were you for zis explosion zen?"

"Egypt." He tossed casually.

"A long way from home." Fleur pointed out.

"Hence the return." Bill said gesturing to himself as they continued up the street leisurely.

"And you were…"

"A curse breaker."

"So ze opposite of what you are doing in Gringotts zen?"

"Yep." Bill sighed.

"You would rather be in Egypt?" Fleur noted.

"Well that is a _very_ loaded question." Bill told her before reaching out to a dark wooden door, opening it and gesturing for Fleur to pass through before himself.

Fleur wrinkled her nose as she stepped in, the place looked as though it were covered in a large amount of dust, dulling down the entire room. It wasn't very busy, though it was only a Wednesday night, there were a few people hunched over at the bar and only two other tables taken by patrons.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Bill whispered into her ear as he passed by and found a booth before sliding into the worn leather seats. Fleur followed the path he walked still scanning the room in abject horror. "One of Britain's most famous Wizarding pubs." He told her smiling as she gingerly sat down beside him in the booth, brushing the seat with her hand still looking slightly concerned.

"It ees…er…"

"Not exactly what you're used to?" Bill asked with a grin knowing that this is exactly what she was not used to.

Fleur laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not exactly non, it is…dark and smelly and…feelthy." She told him honestly.

Bill leant an elbow on the sticky table in front of them and a witch passing dropped two menus onto the table without speaking to them.

"This isn't the _best_ pub in Britain just one of the most famous because through that door there…" Bill pointed to a bright corner of the pub. "That is the way out into Muggle London, the Leaky Cauldron stands as a intersection of sorts."

"Interesting." Fleur muttered picking up the menu on the table cautiously.

"Thought you'd like to see the tourist sights." Bill told her with a look of vulnerability playing on his face.

"Well…yes I do want to see ze famous places, but I just did not think it would be so…" She met his gaze, feeling it on her face and feeling wholly guilty, Fleur didn't really want to continue insulting a place Bill so obviously loved.

"Go on." He egged.

"Grim." She said and found herself giggling along with Bills guffaws.

"It's not so bad." Bill muttered before capturing the attention of the passing waitress and asking for a pint of ale and then looked pointedly at Fleur. It took Fleur a moment to answer as she had been distracted by the look the waitress was giving Bill, lustful and admiring.

"Uh…Chardonnay." She told the woman distracting her from Bill's rugged good looks. She watched as the young woman's eyes found her and saw them widen in surprise which then turn into the envy she so often found on the faces of the women she met.

"Sure thing." The woman said before trudging away from the table.

"Back to ze question I asked before" Fleur began not wanting to let herself get distracted, "…would you razer you were still in Egypt?" She truly wanted to know the answer, for why _would_ a young wizard such as Bill abandon a job he so clearly loved?

"Well…" Bill began seeming uncertain in his own answer. "I mean it would be both yes and no. I miss the job, I loved the thrill, I loved Egypt but I missed my family. And they need me right now." Bill shrugged as though that settled it.

"But if zey did not need you…you would still be in Egypt?" Fleur pressed, not completely believing that that could be the only reason behind his return.

"No, there's so much going on here in England at the moment that I just wouldn't feel right _not_ being here. If something were to happen that perhaps I could have stopped or…to be apart of…a resistant cause…that's worth more than any job."

Fleur watched Bill with a smile playing on her lips, she agreed whole heartedly with his ideas, his view of playing a part in the greater good.

"Well it ees good your are back then non?" She said with a smirk playing on her lips before leaning back from the table as their drinks were placed before them.

Bill stared at her, she knew something about the Order of the Phoenix although she hadn't mentioned anything in particular, not that she could. Sworn into secrecy they didn't have the option of discussing it with those who weren't fully inducted into the group.

"Do you know something?" Bill asked suddenly looking her dead in the eyes. Fleur smirked and opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the waitress, whom Bill glared at in a moment of frustration.

He quickly ordered and Fleur followed suit noting that Bill kept his eyes on her the whole time they ordered. The waitress disappeared once more from the table and Bill raised an eyebrow at Fleur.

Fleur just shrugged her shoulders in reply and sipped from her wine. Bill huffed out a sigh and fell away from the table to lean back into the booth surveying Fleur over the top of his pint glass.

Even in this dingy old pub she looked fantastic, Bill thought, again it almost seemed as though she glowed lighting their table in this golden glow. He noted the faint blush on her cheeks once more only to then be completely distracted by what he could see happening behind her.

Bill noted the gathering of goblins and wizards alike, all in business wear and looking somewhat uncomfortable in their meeting.

Fleur had obviously noted the change in demeanour and turned her head to see what he was looking at. Bill quickly reached across the table and took hold of her hand to pull her attention away from the wizards and goblins who were all shaking hands.

"Don't stare." He told Fleur, not letting go of her hand as she faced him once more. "Don't want to draw their attention over here." He told her in a whisper and Fleur looked at him questioningly, though he was looking past her at the group, still keeping a hold of her hand.

"This is partly why I'm back in England." Bill told her, continuing to look past her, although to anyone else looking he was staring into her eyes.

"I do not understand." Fleur said.

"Someone needed to keep an eye on the goblins…an insider who would be able to report back any strange activity from the goblins alongside any of the dark wizards that are known to be working with you-know-who. So…would you mind if-"

"Not at all." Fleur interrupted in a small voice.

"This doesn't mean this date is over by the way, just…on a commercial break for a moment, we can get back to… _this_ once I've got everyone identified." He said pulling his napkin from underneath his cutlery and pulling out his wand to transfigure his knife into a quill and his fork into a pot of ink.

"Bravo." Fleur whispered and she watched as he grinned and bit his lip before once more looking past her toward the table hidden from her line of sight.

Fleur waited and watched his face carefully as it concentrated, his lips moving slightly with foreign names she'd never heard of as he scribbled them down onto his napkin. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his sapphire eyes moving from past her, down to the napkin, glowing brightly in the dim room. After some time, in which Fleur had drunk the entirety of her glass of wine and ordered another one, their food arrived and Bill finally let out a sigh.

"Thank you." He told the waitress with a devilish smile before turning said devilish smile onto Fleur who couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you get zem all?" she asked as Bill folded his inked napkin and placed it into his pocket.

"Yeah all except one goblin that I don't recognise at all. He might work in the Ministry though and not Gringotts." He told her before shaking his head quickly. "Ok, so no more talk on this…what were we talking about before…oh yeah, I remember…what do _you_ know about all this then?"

Again Fleur only shrugged her shoulders as she took up her knife and fork taking a bite of her food and looking at Bill far too innocently.

"I've told you _way_ too much already…Might have to obliviate you." He told her jokingly tucking into his own plate of food.

"Well in zat case…" She began with a soft giggle, "I am here by invitation, from Albus Dumbledore." She told him proudly, seemingly glowing again.

"Dumbledore, huh?" Bill asked between forkfuls of food.

"Oui, Madame Maxime kept me informed of ze happenings here in England after Cedric's death, you see I believe in Harry, zat he ees telling ze truth zat is. I do not see 'ow people are denying it. 'E who must not be named is obviously 'ere once more and knowing zat I could not just stand back and watch it all happen." Fleur had to stop herself before she began ranting. "I want to 'elp." She told him seriously. "I am just waiting for ze next meeting to be initiated properly."

"Well I am sure you will be hearing from him very soon." He told her with a smile and raised his glass and waited until she raised her own in response, to whisper "To the Order of the Phoenix."

"To ze Order of ze Phoenix." She whispered in reply with a smile as she clinked her glass with his and they both drank deeply.

"So it seems that we are both here for the exact same reason." Bill noted with a smirk at Fleur.

"So eet does." Fleur said and shifted in her seat, angling herself towards Bill, whose eyes fell to where her dress had ridden up with the movement. Fleur decided to tantalise him further by crossing one leg over the top of the other, showing more of her golden skin to him in that dingy, dark pub.

"How do we continue zis date zen Bill?" She asked in a hushed voice as she took the last bite of food from her plate.

"Huh?" Bill asked in shock, shaking his head to clear the erotic thoughts flying wildly through his brain.

"Where do we go now?" She again, head tilted to the side a smile on her full, pink lips.

Bill seemed to choke on his words for a moment, thoughts of those pink lips had him feeling somewhat dizzy. "Well…uh…"

"You're Fleur Delacour!" Came a loud voice from beside their table.

Both Bill and Fleur looked up in shock at the volume of the voice and at the fact that suddenly the pub was much busier than it had been before.

"May I 'elp you?" Fleur asked, quickly taking a hold of the hem of her dress and pulling it down to cover her legs.

"I knew it were you! Hey boys! It is 'er!" The voice shouted to a large group of men, all in their Wimbourne Wasps jerseys, matching the squat man who stood before them. "Do ye mind if we get a piccy with yeh? None of the lads at work'll believe I met ya otherwise." He was quite close to the table and Fleur could tell from his demeanour that he wasn't going to go away easily. Fleur had dealt with many men like this in her time, men who were utterly susceptible to her veela charms even when they weren't at their most poignant. She had years of experience of them, men who became possessed and moronic at the sight of her, in fact she had almost 6 years worth.

"Sorry, non." Fleur replied while she attempted to hide her face from the man stood above them who glared down at her viciously.

"Who do you think you are?" The man growled at her, Fleur would not meet his gaze, she'd rather the anger over the lust. "You're just some French floozy who probably fucked her way into the Triwizard Tourna-"

Although Fleur knew exactly how the sentence would have ended, she did not hear it. Fleur looked up to find Bill stood, towering over their booth a fist clenched and hanging in the air while the man in the Wasps jersey was out cold on the grimy stone floor.

"Bill!" She cried standing from her seat and falling down onto her knees by the unconscious man.

Pulling her wand from her small bag she whispered a quick "enervate" and groggily the man came to.

"Désolé." She told the man before standing back up grabbing her purse, pulling out a selection of coins and placing them on the table before turning and walking out of the door into the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Fleur!" She could hear his heavy footsteps and his voice calling to her just as she walked out the door and stopped to wait for him, only to have the tall, ginger run straight into her through the open door. Fleur's purse dropped to the ground in the collision her hands clung onto the neck of his shirt while his hands had a grip on her waist and on her behind, clutching the skirt of her dress to hold her still.

"Désolé." She whispered once more, feeling his breath on her face and the heat of his body through his clothes. They were close and there was no denying the effect that he had upon her, she could feel her heart in her throat beating like a humming birds wings, her face was warm and she could feel her body burning up. It was a rare occasion that Fleur felt anything remotely like this, though when she did it was nearly all consuming.

Bill however recovered much quicker than Fleur did.

"No I'm sorry." He told her whilst almost lifting her off her feet to place her back on them. He let go of her and took a step back, his face alight and bright in the dimmed street lights. "I just…he was being rude." Bill told her, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and kicking at the ground.

"I hope you do not zink I am angry with you?" Fleur asked noting the guilty look on his face.

"Well I mean…I've been taught better you know." He said with a shrug.

Fleur couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. "It was very heroic of you." She told him while stepping the distance he had put between them. "Sank you." She whispered as she tilted her head to meet his blue-eyed, confused gaze.

"I thought you were angry." He told her not moving away this time.

"Non…I just…I find it best to leave zose situations behind as quickly as possible." She told him feeling herself melting under his eyes.

"They happen a lot?" Bill asked concerned.

"Yes but I know how to handle zem now." She told him with a grin and she found herself biting her lip. He was so handsome, and in such a way that she knew her parents and friends would disaprove of him, he was utterly tantalising and devilish and yet still pulled her in with his kind soft eyes. There was so much within him, a purity, a kindness, a rugged mischievousness that she only wanted to learn more about.

"I should have left you to it then." Bill muttered in a husky tone as he leant back against the stone wall of the Leaky Cauldron, beside the dark wooden door.

"Maybe you should. But I did not mind you're interfering." Fleur replied in a similarly sultry tone, once again stepping closer to Bill, she was almost lined perfectly against his body, though with a miniscule gap between their clothed bodies.

"Really?" Bill asked his head lowering to meet her gaze from his towering height.

"Mhm." She hummed in response before reaching up and grasping the ponytail of his red hair, raising herself onto her toes and pressing her lips against his.

He tasted like a man, a wholesome man, the bitter beer on his lips mingled with the sharpness of the chardonnay she had been drinking, their tongues mingled together in a confident fashion, tasting one another and feeling one another. Fleur felt a hand brush around her waist to rest on the small of her back, pulling her in towards his body until they _were_ aligned completely, knees knocking one another's, hips pressing gently together, chests separated by height difference and clothing, but their mouths stayed locked together with passion. She had never been kissed like that, Fleur thought, it was a new found passion that seemed to be simmering below the surface, not coming out completely in one fell swoop as Fleur had been so used to.

The door beside them opened suddenly making them pull away from one another, voices inside could be heard singing loudly and slurring the words of whatever chant they were singing making Fleur laugh as she leant against Bill, hiding her face in his solid chest. Bill chuckled against the top of her head keeping a steady, warm hand on the small of her back.

"Well…that was highly unexpected." Bill murmured into her hair.

Fleur pulled away slightly from him to look him in the eyes.

"I guess." She told him.

"You guess? You mean you had this planned? From the beginning of the day?" He said smirking down at her.

Fleur grinned to herself and felt a flush fill her cheeks once more and hid her face in Bill's shirt taking a deep breath of his musky scent and thinking of that first time she'd seen him, across the darkened trophy room, almost a year ago.

"Hey! No what does that mean?" Bill asked and Fleur felt a finger lift her chin so she had to face him.

"I just…" But Fleur couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to show that kind of weakness, not yet…not to someone she barely knew. So instead of coming clean she once more pulled Bill toward her and kissed him, this time relentlessly. Pressing her hips against his and letting her hands fall from the collar of his shirt down over his chest where she could feel his heart hammering underneath. She felt him moan against her lips as his hands gripped either side of her waist, pulling her more securely against him. It was hot, and Fleur could only feel herself getting hotter and damper in Bill's proximity she let one of her hands raise up to hold his red hair once more, letting her fingers graze through the soft strands of his ponytail hanging loosely from the back of his head. One of Bill's hands slid down and over her backside before drifting just underneath the soft blue material of her dress, feeling the soft skin there with his rough, warm hands. Now it was Fleur who let out a quiet moan of pleasure at the contact he made, feeling herself clenching in anticipation for him.

"We-we should…go somewhere." Fleur murmured around Bill's lips as he continued his ministrations, lips moving to her neck and sucking softly there while his hand continued to stroke the soft skin of her upper thigh, letting his fingers brush her knickers line gently and occasionally, taking her by surprise.

"Your place?" Bill asked breathlessly.

"Mhm." Fleur panted and pressed her lips once more to Bill's before pulling away and flattening her skirt down. She watched as Bill's eyes roved over her hungrily and he let out a sigh before pushing off the wall and coming to her side where he wrapped an arm about her waist, slung low enough his fingers rested on her backside where only moments ago they had been, but underneath the fabric they not rested on. They began walking away when a whistle sounded out behind them and a slow clap began, Bill turned his head and nodded to whoever had seen their accidental showcase of passion while Fleur blushed and leaned further into his side.

"Think they enjoyed the show." Bill murmured to her as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Mmm, not so public next time." Fleur noted.

"Next time?" Bill asked with a quirk of his head to look in her face.

"Well…we'll see how ze rest of ze night goes but…I have a good feeling…"

"You're too much." Bill muttered before pecking his lips against hers as they turned down her street.

They got through the door and up the stairs, Bill making sure that once more he was behind her on the steps up to her apartment. Fleur opened the door and waited for Bill to pass by, but it seemed as though he had different plans. She was suddenly flat against the door with Bill's lips on hers once more, his body pressed close and his hands trapping her there. The room was dark and so the only light came in through the window, the orange light of street lamp lit the lustful couple up against the white wooden door.

"Is this too forward?" Bill asked while his hips pressed against hers, one hand tracing the skin at the hem of her skirt, his lips only millimetres away from hers. That all being said he looked somewhat guilty, like a schoolboy caught in a sticky situation.

"Non." Fleur whispered taking the hand that was so politely tickling her thigh and placing it over her lace covered crotch, sighing in delight as she felt his masculine hand there.

Bill's fingers moved against her, gently stroking the lace and the skin of her inner thighs as he moved his lips back to her mouth hungrily, demanding more.

Fleur could feel the heat of their two bodies mingling in their passion and knew only that she wanted him, wholly. She reached up and began unbuttoning Bill's shirt as he continued his ministrations against the apex of her thighs, every so often Bill would manage to bring a moan from deep within Fleur as he skimmed over her clit, pressing the lace to it. Reaching the bottom of his shirt Fleur suddenly moaned loudly and found herself gripping onto the unbuttoned shirt that hung from Bill's muscular frame as he slipped his fingers under the lace knickers and found her slit.

"You're divine." Bill murmured in her ear as Fleur panted. Really it had been far too long since she had last lain with a man, far too long for her lustful veela nature, she _needed_ this.

Fleur began pushing the shirt form his body, making Bill pull his fingers from Fleur's knickers as the shirt fell to the floor. Fleur slid away from Bill and the door and as she did she felt for the hem of her dress and lifted it up, up and off her body leaving her in her white lace bra and her white lace, soaked knickers.

Bill seemed to stand entranced at the sight of her swaying hips and the skin that was on show, somehow seemingly glowing in the dimly lit room.

"Ze door Bill." Fleur mentioned huskily, distracting him. Bill turned quickly and shut the door only to find that when he turned back around she was no longer in the room. Bill marched his way through the half open bedroom door to find her stood waiting by the foot of her bed. Fleur stood watching through hooded, lustful eyes as Bill kicked his shoes off and pulled his socks and trousers off all the while standing across the room from one another. Fleur bit her lip between her teeth as she watched Bill begin to walk across the room to stand in front of her, his hand disappearing into his tented boxer shorts as he did so, eyes intent on her. Stood before her, his hand slowly stroking his penis underneath his boxers only made Fleur hotter than she already was and so she pushed him down to lie on the bed and crawled on after him pulling the boxers off and leaving him bare before her.

His erection stood proud, strong and long under Fleur's lustful gaze and she took it in her hand, stroking him as slowly as he had been moments before. Bill moaned loudly at the soft contact of her hand on his shaft. He was watching her avidly, his head near the pillows, staring down in curiosity, Fleur was settled against his thighs in her white lace underwear as she continued to stroke him, one hand on his hard length, the other massaging his balls carefully all the while watching the effect she had on him. Bill's eyes had closed during her ministrations and only when the hot breath from Fleur's mouth brushed the tip of his penis did they open again to watch her take his length into her mouth in a very practised way. Bill bucked against her wet mouth and Fleur took the extra length in her stride, bobbing her head on Bill's impressive length. Fleur could feel herself clenching in excitement as she continued to pleasure Bill, she'd always been praised during sex for her technique of giving head, something that seemingly came naturally to her. She only stopped her ministrations when she felt Bill's large hands pulling her up from his length and half dragging her up his body so that her lips pressed against his once more.

"I…want…you…now." Bill told her between kisses his hands running over her whole body, running along her ribcage, grasping a hold of her lace clad breast while his other hand meandered down her back to take hold of her behind, squeezing and kneading both in time with their passionate kissing. Fleur sighed contentedly, her body aligned with Bills as his large, rough hands ran over her skin creating only more heat, especially between her legs. Fleur allowed one of her legs rest over the top of Bills, leaving her centre exceedingly close to his solid length, Fleur began to grind herself along his length as they lay together, tasting one another deeply. She was so turned on that she barely registered when Bill unclipped her bra easily with one hand, only as he pulled it own her arms and his fingers pinched her rose bud nipples did she truly register and her only sign of acknowledgement came in the form of a moan.

"You're so _hot_!" Bill exclaimed leaving her lips behind and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it while continuing to pinch the other. Fleur enjoyed Bill's attention, however was overcome with a need so strong there was nothing else to do but grasp a hold of his red haired ponytail and pull him from her straining nipples and move herself off him until she was stood over him, her feet either side of his knees. Looking down at Bill and his mussed hair, swollen lips and large, hard length Fleur pulled her lace knickers down and away from her hips, smirking down at Bill's startled expression until his face was suddenly covered by the white lace that had just been on her body. Bill grabbed the lace and threw it away, watching avidly as Fleur lowered herself onto her knees, before she placed her centre directly over his erection. Bill took his length in his hand to hold it still as Fleur leant forward, hands on his hard chest, breasts heaving with her ragged breaths before she lowered herself down onto Bill. The two of them moaned in synchronised fashion, for Fleur she believed she hadn't been this full in a long time, he was perfect inside her, hitting her deep as well as stretching her stimulating every single nerve in her body. Bill's hands were alternating between her breasts, her hips and her clit as Fleur moved on top of him. They were soon reaching a pace that not many people were able to hit, there was something so raw and passionate happening between them that neither of them could hold back. Their bodies were slick with sweat as Fleur rode and Bill bucked in a perfect rhythm that soon had them moaning and gasping one another's names, frantically reaching their climax. Bill's fingers were pressing against Fleur's clit, frantically rubbing there to take her to the edge, which she hit with a groan of pure bliss. In her pleasure she too brought Bill over the edge of orgasm, he clutched her hips tightly as they continued to move against one another in the aftermath, feeling one another in a post coital bliss. Fleur slumped down against Bill's chest, breathing in his musk as they revelled in their completion.

"What a day." She sighed with a laugh, feeling a rumble underneath her as he too chuckled.

"A _very_ busy first day." Bill commented his hand stroking her hair down her back.

"Mhm." Fleur murmured feeling herself tire quickly against his warm body and in the bliss of their exertion they soon fell into a slumber of peace.


End file.
